Kiss
by Hibari Lu
Summary: —Muy bien, tenemos un plan, Gray, no lo arruines —advirtió Erza, con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡Ah! Y p-p-pues…, tú sabes, s-sin lengua —dijo haciendo referencia al beso que pronto se efectuaría. *Gruvia* .: Para LoveFairyTail123:.


•**Summary**: —Muy bien, tenemos un plan, Gray, no lo arruines —advirtió Erza, con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡Ah! Y p-p-pues…, tú sabes, s-sin lengua —dijo haciendo referencia al beso que pronto se efectuaría. *Gruvia*

•**Description**: Humor/Romance. Viñeta.

•**Warning**: Tema Navideño atrasado D:

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

•**Pairing**: Gray X Juvia.

•**By**: Luisee, totalmente de Luisee XD

•**To**: Para la primera personita que deje review o.o ya que es mi primer fic del fandom y pues… ya saben.

•**N/A**: Hola. Es mi primer fic de FT y es algo así como una adaptación de algo NH que había escrito así que… xD

* * *

**¸.•*.•*´`*• *Kiss* •*´¨`*•.*•.¸**

* * *

—Muy bien, tenemos un plan, Gray, no lo arruines —advirtió Erza, con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡Ah! Y p-p-pues…, tú sabes, s-sin lengua —dijo haciendo referencia al beso que pronto se efectuaría.

—Estás advertido, nudista —gruñó Gajeel, a un lado de la pelirroja, mirando a Gray como si quisiera matarlo.

Bajo el marco de la puerta, un muérdago colgaba, listo para que se besaran bajo él.

—Gajeel, tú también, esta fiesta no es para pelear sino para convivir y no quiero nada de riñas —el muchacho de los piercings asintió sabiendo de ante mano que en cualquier momento comenzaría una pelea—, así que contrólense todos.

—Oe, eso ya lo sé —contestó el joven Redfox de mala gana.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —murmuró Natsu—, esto es tan aburrido.

—No seas tonto, Natsu, este plan es muy divertido y es un regalo para Juvia —susurró Lucy, tomando la cara de su pelirrosado novio.

—Bueno, Gray, repasemos la forma en que haremos esto —y las mejillas de Erza ardieron de tan sólo pensar en aquel maquiavélico plan que había ideado la mayor de los Strauss. Había que admitirlo era una buena técnica, pues había mostrado buenos resultados, ya que había funcionado un año atrás con la mismísima Erza y Jellal.

—Ya, ya, lo entendí; la besó en los labios, con manos quietas y… sin lengua, joder, ¿Qué clase de pervertido piensan que soy? —sus amigos sólo rodaron los ojos. Gray Fullbuster era el tipo de pervertido que se quita la ropa en público.

El grupo de jóvenes reunidos en una esquina de la pieza vieron como desde el otro extremo de la sala, Mirajane arrastraba delicadamente a Juvia, esta última tenía la cara roja y por la expresión no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con el plan que habían ideado sus amigos, aunque tampoco podía esconder la emoción en sus delicadas facciones. Todo el mundo sabía que a Juvia le gustaba Gray y ese frío muchacho no parecía serle tan indiferente. Un beso bajo el muérdago podría llegar a ser el principio de algo bueno.

—H-Hola, G-G-Gray-sama —saludó Juvia, cuando llegó al lado de sus amigos. Mirajane se retiró al igual que los demás. Dejándolos solos, con privacidad.

—Hola, Juvia —él saludó con normalidad. Ella sólo parpadeó nerviosa cuando el cuerpo masculino se acercó, fue cuando las dudas llegaron… ¿Estaría bien recibir un beso de Gray? Es que le parecía inmoral y extraño. No es que se quejara pero… ¡Ella no tenía idea de que iba a pasar!

Las cavilaciones de la muchacha fueron interrumpidas cuando las manos masculinas de Gray se posaron en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Juvia sintió escalofríos y cerró los ojos antes de sentir unos fríos labios ponerse sobre los suyos. Ese era su primer beso.

Primero sintió algo cálido pero a la vez frío que le provocó un hormigueo en la boca, las sensaciones explotaron en su interior de manera casi ficticia. Juvia apreció como él ladeaba la cabeza para besarla mejor, no supo qué hacer con sus manos, pero pensar eso fue innecesario al sentir como Gray la rodeaba con sus brazos, sintió una caricia en la espalda, un beso más apasionado y por último… la lengua de él en su boca, pocos momentos después se separaron, en busca de aire.

—E-Es todo —dijo Gray algo descolocado, ella asintió y él en respuesta le acarició la cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos azules. Rayos, estaba enternecido. Pero fue ahí cuando alguien le tocó el hombro al pelinegro y…

—¡Te lo advertí! —dijo Gajeel al estrellar su puño contra la cara de Gray, que en algún momento había perdido su camisa. Y bueno, al parecer a Gray no le gustó que lo golpearan, por lo que respondió con un puñetazo él también.

Lucy y Levy corrieron para intentar detenerlos, mientras Erza se preparaba para patearles el trasero.

Y la pelea se armó al tiempo que Juvia se perdía en otro mundo, miraba luces e inclusive escuchaba música. La pelea se hacía más grande, las chicas gritaban y calmaban a los chicos con más golpes, Natsu intentaba colarse a la pelea y el alboroto crecía en el gremio. Pero ella estaba feliz.

—Juvia está f-feliz —eso fue lo único que Juvia pudo decir.

* * *

**¸.•*.•*´`*• *The End* •*´¨`*•.*•.¸**

* * *

•**N/A**: Grazie, gracias por leer… ¿Me darían un comentario?


End file.
